The developments described in this section are known to the inventors. However, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the developments described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section, or that those developments are known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
With the advent of cloud computing platforms, such as Amazon Web Services (AWS), ever more businesses are deploying and hosting their applications and/or services “in the cloud”—i.e., on servers and storage modules maintained by cloud computing platforms. This affords flexibility (as organizations can dynamically increase/decrease storage and/or processing requirements based on utilization) and potentially cost savings (as organizations do not have to maintain or service the underlying hardware resources).
To access or manage resources hosted on cloud computing platforms, a user typically requires a client (for example, a web browser or other client) installed on a computing device that communicates with a cloud platform endpoint to authenticate the user and provide access to cloud resources. The user can then manage the cloud resources via the client.